Chess and FloorWaffles
by Frada
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are left alone in the Tower when the other Titans go shopping. Raven just wants a game of chess, but Beast Boy seems hell-bent on interrupting her. Short BBXRae one-shot - totally pointless friendship fluff.


Beast Boy leapt into the main room, holding a massive pile of tofu waffles that he had found under his bed. "Who wants floor-waffles?" There was no answer.

"I said, wh-"

"I heard you. Now be quiet." Raven was sitting at the table, playing a game of chess with herself. Beast Boy looked around the room and found it deserted, save the empath.

"Where is everyone? Cy and I were gonna play Mega Monkeys Four until our butts hurt from sitting for ages!" Raven rolled her eyes. Typical Beast Boy.

"They went shopping, remember?"

"Uh… no." Raven was getting annoyed by now. Couldn't the changeling remember anything for a change?

"They did tell you five times."

"Really?"

"Really. Now shush, I'm playing."

Raven moved several pieces but couldn't focus any further when Beast Boy sat down in the chair opposite her. She exhaled rather dramatically and asked,

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" He was quiet for a while, seeming to mull the question over, before answering.

"Do you want to play Mega - ?"

"NO." Raven hadn't even taken her eyes off the chessboard when she answered.

"Oh. Wanna floor-waffle?" This time Raven did lift her head to answer Beast Boy's question. However, she did not say a word; only shot him a look filled with venom.

She continued playing for a few minutes until; once again, Beast Boy interrupted her. Because of his apparent boredom, he was tearing the floor-waffles to shreds and flicking pieces around the room. Unfortunately, most of these pieces ended up hitting Raven on the forehead. She enveloped a while pawn in a circle of her black energy and shot it towards the green teen, smacking him directly between his eyes.

"Ow! What the?" Beast Boy rubbed the now bright red patch between his eyes and asked,

"What was that for?"

"You threw floor-waffles at me."

Raven was still playing and taking no notice of her companion. Therefore, she did not see the whole floor-waffle that was thrown at her until it landed on her face.

"Ew." She muttered in her usual monotone, peeling the oddly discoloured waffle off her head.

"That's what you get for throwing chess pieces at me, Rae!" Beast Boy taunted, before collapsing into hysterics.

"Azerath…Metrion….Zinthos!"

"Huh?" The army of white pawns flew off the table and rained upon the now no longer laughing Beast Boy.

The hit every part of his body and one even lodged itself in his ear.

"Oh, so that's what's happening, huh?" Raven's arm froze in mid air. She would not get a quiet game of chess in if she kept retaliating. She had to keep calm, impartial and-

"OOF!" Raven was thrown off her chair when a big green gorilla threw a sofa-cushion at her, hitting her right in the stomach. _Screw serenity and pacifism_, she thought to herself_, I'm going to get him for that!_

The TV remote was obscured by a magic orb and flew, seemingly autonomously, towards Beast Boy. His cocky laugh filled the room as it merely tapped him.

"Is that it, Rae?" He chuckled at her, amazed at her lack of violence. The violence did come, however. The remote was still in her control, and she gave it the oddly stress-relieving task of beating him around the head. Beast Boy shrieked in pain and quickly transformed into a hummingbird in order to escape. Whirling away from the dangerous remote through the air, Beast Boy desperately tried to think up an attack plan.

So absorbed in his thoughts of retaliation, Beast Boy didn't notice the comparatively huge, grey hand that reached out of nowhere and grabbed him.

"Gotcha", Raven whispered. Morphing suddenly back into a human, Beast Boy called out,

"No fair, Rae! I wasn't concentrating!"

"Then you have to learn to anticipate your opponent's moves", Raven explained. "That's what chess is all about."

Beast Boy's eyes widened at her last comment.

"Chess is about fighting?" He asked, a touch too enthusiastically for Raven's liking.

"I didn't say tha- " Raven tried to reply, but was cut off by her green companion.

"Can we play then?" He grinned.

"I don't think you're really getting into the spirit of the game…" Raven warned.

"But you're always saying that I should do more of this intellectic stuff!" He exclaimed.

"Intellectual", Raven corrected automatically.

_He does have a point_, a tiny voice whispered in her brain. _C'mon, it might make him a bit smarter!_ It argued further. _And how bad could it be, doing something mentally stimulating with Beast Boy for a few hours?_

"Well…" Raven muttered.

"Let's go!" Beast Boy said, grinning from one pointy ear to the other.

* * *

><p>Two Titans watched from the roof of the tower as the sun set over Jump City.<p>

"Chess?" Robin asked. "For three hours?" Raven nodded and allowed a small smile to grace her features for an instant.

"We are talking about the same Beast Boy, right?" He asked.

"My one and only."

* * *

><p>…<strong>I was bored and this ancient, little thing was just sitting in my folder, so I decided to whip it out and just get it finished. <strong>

**I miss these guys so much.**


End file.
